Look into My Eyes
by HarleyChick91
Summary: Tessa sees how upset Mariah is after talking with Kyle and wonders what's going on. To keep her promise, Mariah can't tell Tessa what she knows. A missing Teriah scene from 3/14's episode.


**Look into My Eyes **

After hearing Kyle's insane plan, I needed to get away from people. I needed to be near the one person who could keep me grounded. Walking into the apartment, I dropped my keys into the bowl and hung my jacket and purse. _I can't tell her anything. I promised Kyle but I know she's going to ask._

"Hey you!" Tessa made her way towards me. Her face falling the closer she got. "Mariah, what's wrong?" Taking my shoulders, her brow creased. "Has something happened to Lola?"

"She's getting a liver."

"That's great!" Wrapping me in a strong embrace, Tessa picked me up off the floor. "I'm sure Kyle is over the moon. Same with Arturo and Rey." Leaning back, the musician met my gaze. Seeing the defeat in my eyes, Tessa became worried. "What? There's something that you're not telling me."

"I can't tell you…" My voice trailed off. "I promised Kyle I wouldn't." Moving to the couch, I plopped down. Hiding my face in my hands, I groaned.

Coming to sit beside me, Tessa rubbed my back. "I know how much Kyle's friendship means to you so I won't ask you to betray his trust. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Slumping back into the pillows, I sighed. "We had complete conversations with one look. Can you look into my eyes and figure out what I can't tell you?"

Nodding slowly, Tessa frowned. "What can you tell me?"

"There's a match. The donner wants to stay anonymous. Lola's getting a liver. Kyle is getting married tomorrow to Summer of all people. Everything is very complicated."

"He's what?!"

"Yup." I sighed. "We're invited."

"Lovely…" Her voice trailed off. "Is that all you can tell me?" I nodded. "Okay…hmm." Studying me, Tessa thought. _I can see the wheels turning in her head. Please, figure this out on your own. Your first thought is probably right. Even though it's absolutely insane. _

Eventually, Tessa's face fell. "No…"

"Probably, yes."

"No." Slowly, her head shook. "No. He can't be."

"He is."

"He's marrying Summer because she's the donner? She wouldn't go through with it unless she gets him."

"Yup."

"She's more of a monster than I thought." Stunned, Tessa ran a hand through her hair. Leaning back, she tried to form any type of coherent sentence but failed. "Wow…"

"Yeah. Kyle loves Lola so much that he's making the ultimate sacrifice. Giving up his happiness so she can live a long and happy life." Biting her lip, Tessa looked away. "What?" Leaning towards the taller woman, I cupped her cheek. "Tessa, look at me." Turning her face, I frowned. "Tessa…"

"I understand where he's coming from." Her voice was a whisper, choked from the tears that formed in hazel eyes. "I was prepared to do the same thing with you. Not the same circumstances but the same idea. I knew I couldn't give you the life and happiness you deserved so I thought leaving would be the best thing. You would have your family to help you through the heartbreak but eventually, you'd move on. You would be happy without me. You'd have a better life. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done." A single tear rolled down Tessa's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Mariah."

Pulling Tessa into my arms, I held her tight. "I know you're sorry." Kissing her hair, I cupped the back of Tessa's head. "Ironically, now, I understand why Kyle is doing this better." Rocking us, I rubbed Tessa's back. "All that matters, for us, is that you're not leaving." I paused. "Don't mention jail. You're not leaving me. We've worked too hard to be together for that to happen."

Sniffling, Tessa leaned back. Wiping away her tears, she took my hands in hers. "Because of you, I want to do the right thing. I want to be a better person. The person you deserve. Even if that means owning up to and paying the price for the decisions I've made in the past. I can't tell them I took the money to save my sister. I'm keeping Crystal out of this. But whatever happens, we'll get through it together." Kissing my knuckles, Tessa continued, her voice stronger. "Like I said on Christmas Eve, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Cupping Tessa's face in my hands, I closed the distance between us. "We're stronger together."


End file.
